Unprepared
by Ayumu Foxtail-chan
Summary: If there was one thing Yamuraiha wasn't prepared for, it was Sharrkan saying he loved her. Although, things can sometimes be misinterpreted. -YamuraihaxSharrkan one-shot!


**Just a silly little YamxSharrkan thingy. They amuse me to no end.**

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Unprepared<strong>_

If there had been one thing that Yamuraiha hadn't expected to happen, it was Sharrkan confessing his love to her. Mainly because he didn't like her like that. She wouldn't ever have expected it because they just simply weren't like that.

She disliked him and his bold moves and loud laughs. He was a savage, too eager to take out his sword and settle things physically when something as intellectual as magic would've been a much better idea. He'd jump to conclusions, tease her when no one was looking, and in general, he just made her life a bit more difficult. He was annoying to her, and so she figured he felt the same.

He called her names, so surely he disliked her as much as she disliked him. Not that she hated him or anything; he was just kind of a dumb nuisance. She was sure he had a good heart deep down, somewhere, possibly buried underneath cobwebs and spiders but still there nonetheless.

And so when she'd been busily organizing the overflowing stack of papers on Sinbad's desk, in complete silence, she'd nearly jumped out of her skin to hear footsteps that could only be his, behind her. He walked in some cocky fashion that made his steps sound incredibly unique. She was sure he thought he looked cool when in all reality she thought he looked like a bumbling idiot. An amusingly bumbling idiot, but still stupid. He wasn't the "womanizer" he believed himself to be. In fact, just the thought made her want to laugh.

She looked over her shoulder to see him standing there, still as high and mighty as ever, one eyebrow raised in amusement. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for whatever idiotic taunt he had this time, placing her hands on her hips and waiting for him to speak.

His cocky expression faltered for only a moment before he shrugged and tossed out the few words she'd sworn she'd never hear come out of his mouth. He said he loved her. _Loved her. _What?

He cleared his throat afterwards and shrugged again as her eyes slowly began to bug out of her head.

It was funny how all of a sudden her thoughts regarding him changed. He was a pain but maybe he wasn't _that _much of a pain. He was an ignorant pigheaded fool but maybe he wasn't _that _stupid. He teased her and she greatly disliked him but… maybe she didn't dislike him all that much.

Those thoughts that she'd scoffed at and hidden deep down, not to tell anyone, not to admit to anyone, to herself, even to the fly on the wall, all started bubbling up with those few words from him. She'd heard the phrase "opposites attract" and had somehow related it to their odd relationship. When he'd whip out that sword she'd roll her eyes and scoff, but somewhere deep down she figured maybe… it wasn't that bad. Maybe he actually had a point now and again, and maybe she was being a little hard on him.

Did she love him? No. Well, not yet anyway. Did she like him? Eh… maybe. He annoyed the living hell out of her and yet something about him made her want to be around him, if for nothing more than teasing him back. But yeah, maybe she liked him.

She was flustered, her thoughts spiraling and those feelings and semi-likeable thoughts toward him she'd sworn never to address slowly poking at her. It was stupid. He was stupid. This was stupid.

But she was Yamuraiha. She could handle anything with careful finesse and thought.

And so, her heart thumping loudly and overriding her thoughts –which were screaming at her to hold up a moment and really think this through- she sniffed and puffed out her chest to assert herself. She could handle anything, even stupid thoughts about feelings for … ugh… _him. _

"Alright," she replied, blinking and trying to keep her voice from wavering. "If that's how you feel I respect that," she added. "I guess maybe… I feel the same… on some level."

A deafening silence stood stagnant in the room as slowly they seemed to change positions. She was now the one looking haughty and confident and slowly he slouched over, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping agape. He seemed caught off guard.

"Wait, what?!" he nearly screeched. "No, no no," he laughed awkwardly, shaking his hands at her. "You weren't supposed to reply like _that,_" he squawked. She tilted her head slightly, her eyebrows knitting together. She didn't understand. "I wasn't…" He coughed. "_Serious, _or anything." It seemed she still didn't understand and so he continued, clearing his throat awkwardly. "I lost a bet and so I had to tell you that," he hissed, almost as if he felt embarrassed for her, and didn't want anyone to hear. "I wasn't serious, Yam, and I thought sure as hell you wouldn't reply like that. I was bracing myself for a punch or something," he laughed.

Her eyes widened in mortification as realization set in, and she automatically shoved those thoughts about him that weren't so bad, maybe even good, down into the depths of her being again. Who was she kidding? She wouldn't _ever _like the man in front of her. She'd just been flustered and flattered and so she'd just told him that she "felt the same". Yes, she had just been flattered and misinterpreted it. That was a good enough excuse.

And what made it even worse was that as a heated blush of what appeared to be fury swept across her face, he burst out laughing in those annoying guffaws that could be heard 'round the world. She wouldn't ever live this down…

* * *

><p><em>The Sinnoh League Challenge - Verity Lakefront - part 1 - b - write about something happening that the character isn't prepared for - the character is assertive<em>

**See? Silly little thingy. XD**

**~Foxtail-chan**


End file.
